Recently, the digitalization of broadcasts and communications have progressed with the advancement of digital transmission technology and a semiconductor integrated technology.
A receiving apparatus and a receiving system which simultaneously receive a plurality of broadcasts have a plurality of demodulation parts for demodulating a received signal in response to each broadcast system, a multiplexing part for multiplexing demodulated data outputted by respective demodulation parts, a multiplexed separating part for separating the demodulated data decoded from the demodulated data to be multiplexed thereby, and a decoding part for decoding the demodulated data separated by the multiplexed separating part.
An example of such a digital broadcasting apparatus is shown in JP-A-11-122556.
This well-known digital broadcasting receiver includes a demodulation part tuned to each broadcast system, a multiplexing part for receiving the demodulated data by the transport packet and multiplexing the demodulated data by the transport packet at a rate over a total of transport packet transmission rates of the respective broadcast systems, and a multiplexed separating part for separating decoded and demodulated data from the multiplexed demodulated data, so as to simultaneously receive a plurality of broadcast systems.